


Trevor Belmont Headcanons

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon lists from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: Rescuing my headcanons from the Tumblr purge and putting them here.





	1. Trevor x Reader Winter Headcanons

\- Lots of cuddles to keep warm.

\- There would be lots and lots of NSFW ways to stay warm.

\- Curling up with you in blankets by the fire to stay warm.

\- I imagine him loving soup this season, more than beer and ale. It makes him think of his childhood when his mother would fix it. Him fixing it himself or you fixing it. Either way, he is in Heaven.

\- A lot of reminiscing during this time, he may be emotional… Not that he’d ever admit it, only to you maybe. There are a lot of memories that come with snow so he will be thinking a lot about the past.

\- If snow is on the ground, he will attack you with snowballs when you least expect it. A snowball war would begin between the two of you.

\- Then feel guilty if the snow melts and gets your clothes wet.

\- Pout and he will cuddle you.

\- Usually, stopping the pouting includes lots of neck kisses.

\- If you are the type to completely shut down in winter and fall into hibernation, he will take care of you and wake you when time to eat or for other important thing.

\- No Trevor, sex isn’t important. Let them go back to sleep.

\- …Okay, maybe it can be.

\- Homemade wine?

\- Drinking games…

\- Drinking games that end with him passing out with his face landing on your lap.

\- If he has to go out and kill anything in the cold, you make sure he comes back to lots of warm food. He will love you forever for this.


	2. Trevor x Wounded Reader Headcanons

\- Total freakout mode, instantly kills whatever hurt you.

\- Freezes a bit when he first arrives by your side because you aren’t moving at all. He is positive you were dead at first, making him panic in silence. You’re just bleeding and very still and it scares him terribly.

\- Eventually, he rolls you over and sees you’re breathing. Instant relief at seeing you are alive but you needed help and there were no doctors anywhere near here, nor in the nearest village.

\- Carries you to safety, most likely an inn. The two of you had already been staying there for several nights.

\- Nobody sees the two of you coming in so he just carries you straight to the room and tries to think what of Sypha and Alucard would do.

\- Uses alcohol to clean the wound before stitching it shut and bandaging it. There aren’t machines in this time period and if he was to ask for help, he would be recognized immediately as a Belmont by the people here. He’s just lucky he knows the owner of the inn or he might not have been able to get a room.

\- Washes the blood off of you with a wet washcloth.

\- Constantly watches you to make sure you are still breathing. He has already lost so many people. If he lost you too, it’d break him into tiny pieces.

\- He tends to talk to you while you are out. It’s a way he can comfort himself.

\- Trevor will start telling stories of his childhood and stories of his hunts, hoping you will wake up and respond to it in some way, shape, or form.

\- When you do wake up, he is so relieved that he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

\- Makes you take medicines and drink certain things in case you were to get an infection or anything from the wound.

\- “Why did you jump in front of me like that?! I could have handled a wound like this better than you… I can’t lose you, Y/N…”

\- “I wouldn’t be able to live without you, Trevor… If I lost you, there would be nothing for me in this world anymore.”

\- “Let’s just both agree to be more careful from now on. How does that sound, love?”

\- “Deal.”


	3. Trevor x Abused Witch Reader

\- Whip it.

\- Abuser is dead and gone, just like that.

\- He runs to you, hesitant when you cover yourself thinking he would injure you further.

\- Slowly, he reaches out to you.

\- “Easy, love… You’re safe now.”

\- He was there to visit you as you were someone he had spoken to during his childhood. You were a few years younger than him but he always came to town to visit you when your father would help out his father with weapon repairs.

\- “You’re safe. I promise.” He holds his hand out and you look up at him, recognizing him.

\- You were still afraid but Trevor was a very patient person.

\- “Do you remember me, love?”

\- “…A Belmont… Was it… T-Trevor?”

\- He smiled and nodded, helping you stand.

\- He helps to clean and bandage your wounds then decides you would be traveling with him now.

\- He later discovers you are a witch. Awesome, no judgement since you only use your magic to help.

\- He then discovers that’s why your significant other abused you, making you obey by threatening to tell everyone and having you burned alive.

\- When you wake up from nightmares, Trevor is there to hold you and guild you into a more peaceful sleep.

\- When random people pass by you out in public, Trevor will squeeze your hand in his or wrap a strong arm around your shoulders, letting you hide in his cloak.

\- You slowly start to trust again with Trevor’s help. He is nothing but gentle when handling you and protects you all the time. He’s lost so many people, he refuses to lose you too.

\- You start realizing you are in love.

\- Then comes the day he admits he loves you.

\- “I have loved you ever since I first met you all those years ago, love…”

\- “Trevor, I feel the same…”

\- “Y/N…”

\- With him by your side, you wouldn’t be afraid of anything.


	4. Trevor x Abused Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon list for reader who has been abused in the past. Trevor raises his hand to gesture while in an argument and reader flinches, closing eyes and shielding their face.

\- Trevor doesn’t realize what he did at first, Y/N?“

\- After he realizes what had happened, his heart broke and he takes you in his arms.

\- "Oh, love… I’m sorry. You know I’d never hurt you. Please… Forgive me. I need to remind myself not to throw my arms everywhere.”

\- Softly talks about something else until you are relaxed and giggling at some lame jokes he’s coming up with.

\- “There’s the happy Y/N I know and love!” He says while stroking your cheeks, pressing kisses to your face.

\- Spends the rest of the day taking it easy with you.


	5. Alpha!Trevor x Omega!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Reader goes into heat. Their alpha, Trevor… Tries his best to help.

\- Something wasn’t right.

\- Trevor was on his way back from the tavern when it hit him just all of a sudden. Something was off and you popped up into his head.

\- He started running to the home the two of you had built together that overlooked the ocean. The two have you had decided to make a home away from any towns, away from people. Very few knew where the two of you lived.

\- The sun had set and the wind had picked up by the time Trevor made it through the sea of trees and saw his home.

\- It didn’t hit him until he made it to the door. His omega was in heat… It was the first heat you had experienced since the two of you had been together.

\- Trevor ran inside, locking the door behind him. He ran into the bedroom to see the bed had been pushed against the wall and every bit of clothing he owned was on top with all of the pillows and cushions in the house mixed in with it all. On top, you were sprawled out, sweating, legs covered in slick, and breathing hard, “Trevor… Please, alpha…”

\- You were always a strong, independent female. You had never called him ‘alpha’ before now.

\- “Oh, love…” He threw his cloak over you and you curled up in it with a happy sigh as he took off his clothes. You wrapped the cloak around you so it was the only thing you were wearing and Trevor nearly lost it.

\- “It hurts…”

\- “I know, love. I know.”

\- He could sense your anxiety over the situation so quickly shed his clothing and climbed up on the bed with you, burying his face between your legs. He lapped at your juices, bringing you to a quick orgasm.

\- “Well… That was fast.”

\- “Trevor, please! Need your knot!”

\- He lined himself up against your entrance and thrusted into you hard, making you cry out and cling to him. You came again when he started moving, making him smirk, tongue licking over your bondmark.

\- “Be as loud as you want, my little omega. No one can hear you. It’s safe.”

\- You screamed when his fingers found your clit and started rubbing it roughly. It was too much but he kept going until he came and his not swelled within you, his teeth biting into the mark he had left on your neck.

\- You came again and fell limp in his arms. He maneuvered you so you were laying on his chest comfortably, “Rest now, I’ll wake you up when we can move again.”

\- Your eyes close and you fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Monthly Female Issues Comfort Headcanons for all the girls out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the extremely painful monthly issues I have to go through. I have actually had to go to the hospital from the pain and blood loss. The person requesting this has the same issues. So this is for the girls out there who have this problem…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys reading, this might gross you out but…… It doesn’t gross Trevor out. This was a request but they did not want to be named. Believe it or not, a guy I am close to helped me with Trevor reacting in this one.
> 
> “Trevor wouldn’t be grossed out by menstrual blood, he fights vampires and demons for the love of God. Oh! Let’s not forget when he crawled through literal shit. Trevor ain’t a pussy.” Was his exact words.
> 
> So…
> 
> Here we go.
> 
> TMI and feminine talk below…

\- Trevor came home to find you on the floor and writhing in pain. He runs to you as quickly as possible and picks you up, placing you on the bed.

\- “Easy, love. Steady now…” He knows your cramps are extremely bad but had never experienced you actually suffering from them before.

\- “Love, look at me.” He takes your face in his hands after making sure you were stretched out, “I have no idea if this will help but humor me.”

\- You can’t exactly understand what he is saying due to the pain but something about him simply being calm while trying to help you is comforting.

\- “Just focus on breathing, love.” He places a hand over your lower stomach where he can feel you’re tensed up, “Can you do that for me?”

\- You couldn’t exactly speak but you manage to nod, trying your best to copy his breathing. It wasn’t helping but it was keeping you calm. The pain was unbearable.

\- Trevor had one idea, but it would be a bit… Bloody…

\- He remembered his mother saying something about hot baths so he would try it.

\- Not too long later, you were stripped down and placed into the bathtub in hot water. Trevor positioned himself behind you, holding you against him. Blood didn’t freak him out, he was quite surprised after hearing other men panic over such a thing.

\- ‘They were obviously being over dramatic.’ He thought, then noticed your pain whimpers stopped, “Y/N? How are you feeling?”

\- “So much better… You aren’t… Disgusted right now, being covered in blood?”

\- “I’ve been covered in demon blood, demon guts, human shit, demon shit… You name it, I’ve been covered in it. This isn’t bad at all. The ones who complain are just weak little boys.”

\- God you loved this man. Period blood didn’t freak him out and he was actually doing his best to stop your pain.

\- You were glad you were marrying him.


	7. Modern day: Halloween with Trevor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adults can trick or treat and it be okay, you can’t tell me otherwise!

\- “Trevor!” You popped his hand when he reached into the bag. “Don’t eat the candy until we get back and start watching the scary movies!”

\- There were still houses to go trick or treating at and the stores not far from your home already had the Halloween candy discounted. You were going to make sure there was more than enough candy.

\- Trevor was not happy being dressed up like a vampire but he couldn’t complain because your matching costume made him drool more than the candy did, “How many houses are we going to?”

\- “Oh we’re going all the way around. I want this sack to be filled to the brim with sugar.” You said, determined.

\- “We could always scare some kids and take their candy when they drop it and run.”

\- “Trevor!”

\- “What?”

\- “You’re terrible!”

\- “I know.”

\- You manage to keep him from taking candy from children and collect two bags full of Halloween candy from trick or treating.

\- You both totally stop by the store and grab a few discounted bags to add to it.

\- When you both get home, you pour the candy into one big bag thendecide on watching Interview With the Vampire.

\- “Oh, come on! It’s not even scary!”

\- “It’s about vampires! They’re scary! Besides, you picked the movie last year!”

\- You take a shower to get the makeup off while Trevor just changes into pajama pants and sprawls out, shirtless on the couch.

\- When you come out in a thin tank top and a cute but comfortable pair of Halloween themed panties, you flop down next to him and reach into the candy bag.

\- “Wait… Who ate all my candy?!!”

\- Trevor halted all of his movement as he was holding the last peace of candy, slowly handing it to you.

\- “Trevor!”

\- He moved to flip backwards over the arm of the couch with a funny squeak but you straddled him before he could. Taking his face in your hands, you kissed him hard. He was confused…

\- “You still taste like sugar, you aren’t getting away from me any time soon.”

\- He wasn’t expecting this but he wasn’t complaining one bit.


	8. Omg so many booooks!

\- SOOOOOOO MANY BOOOOOKS

\- OMG TONS OF BOOKS

\- “I must read them all!”

\- Trevor smiles at seeing your happiness.

\- He wonders how books can make someone so happy.

\- You run through the entire place and collect so many books then pile up in a corner to read them.

\- Later, he finds you asleep on top of the many piles of books with one on your chest.

\- You cling to the books when he tries to move you so he just puts a blanket over you.

\- Ten minutes later, you have brand new piles of books and are already finished with over half of them.

\- “When did you even wake up? Or were you even asleep to begin with?”

\- “Was just resting my eyes for a moment, that’s all.”

\- “How are you even reading through them so quickly?!”

\- “I can multitask.”


	9. Trevor Finds Out You're In Love With Him

\- He always flirts with you because your blushing is just too adorable!

\- Trevor loved to see how far he could go with his comments before you were blushing yourself into a nosebleed and hiding behind your hands.

\- When you think he isn’t looking, you tend to just stare at him and admire everything about him.

\- He doesn’t find out your love for him until one night, your group came across a particular monster, one that takes the form of you’re greatest love in order to lure you in.

\- Monsters gotta eat too, after all.

\- The other three are trapped during the fight and can only watch as the monster turns to the direction you were standing.

\- It sets eyes on you and turns into, the one and only, Trevor Belmont.

\- You gasp and hesitate, nearly dropping your weapon. There was no way you could kill the man you were in love with! But this wasn’t the man you were in love with… Was it?

\- You fall to your knees and watch him come closer to you. He doesn’t say a word, which is very unlike him.

\- “Y/n!!!!” You hear Trevor’s voice in the distance.

\- His hand reaches out to you with that smirk you loved so much forming on his lips. How long had you waited for him to do such a thing?

\- You can’t seem to think clearly and reach up to take it.

\- But a blade pierces through his chest and for a moment, you panic…

\- That is when you see the real Trevor run up to you, falling to his knees in front of you and placing his hands on your shoulders, “Y/n? Talk to me… Are you injured?”

\- You’re still trembling, realizing what had just happened along with thinking of what could have happened. You almost died…

\- “Oh, love…” Trevor takes you in his arms, holding you in a strong embrace and whispering words of comfort to you. It takes a while for you to finally calm down but his hand rubbing over your hair helps you feel grounded and safe.

\- “You know… If you had feelings for me, all you had to do was say so. Having a demon do it for you was a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” He chuckled and you blushed, curling up closer in his arms. The earthy smell mixed with sweat and metal was comforting to you, made you relax.

\- After that, he makes sure to stay by your side and protect you better.

\- Usually has an arm around your shoulders or waist. Very much loves to touch you.

\- Kisses you very often and nuzzles his face into your hair and neck whenever he gets the chance.

\- Still teases you about a demonic monster being the that hooked you two up. You’re never going to hear the end of that.


	10. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belmont Discord

Belmont Discord  
https://discord.gg/zuG7pu

If anyone wants to join me.


End file.
